Untitled Story
by NanMiya
Summary: An idea I had for a long time. I just never continued with it. A standard Naruto-harem story, with some twists I made. One, Naruto being older than the K-12, specifically the same age as Uchiha Itachi. Two, he being a genius and all. As strong as Jiraiya.


Fanfiction: Naruto story. (The tale about Naruto being older than the Konoha 12 group. Also being a harem.)

**Chapter One**

A man dressed in a pale white kimono wearing a Hannya Kamen. He stood on the bow of a small boat as it moved by itself. A couple of flashes of light caught his attention and he set his eyes on them, 'I'm guessing Kirigakure is still fighting a civil war huh.' He looked away as the boat continued to sail towards a small island.

The man noticed whirlpools surrounding that island. It did not faze him. The boat merely continued moving, it lazily sailed across them.

He stepped onto the island. There were only flora and fauna on this island, no humans. 'This is a perfect place for my experimentations and research.' He grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He walked into the forest that covered the entire forest.

**In Konoha**

A man of large stature walked into room where two elderly people, one male and the other female, stood, "Jiraiya, I was expecting you. Do you understand why you are here?" The male asked. Jiraiya sighed, "I'm assuming it has to do something about the position of Hokage." Jiraiya, the white haired sage was completely correct.

The female spoke this time, "Jiraiya, you are correct. We want you to become the Hokage." Jiraiya looked at them for a bit before speaking. "Listen. I don't want to be the Hokage. I have other work to do and it doesn't fit my personality. There are better candidates out there that will make better leaders."

The elderly male named Homura spoke, "like whom?" "Tsunade should be considered for one or even Kakashi." Jiraiya immediately answer, he really doesn't want to be pinned down. The Female named Koharu laughed out loud, "Tsunade? She left the village years ago. We don't even know where she is."

The white haired sage smirked, "that's where you are wrong. We may not know exactly where she is but, I have a general idea where she is right now." Homura fixed his glasses, "if you can find her and convince her to come back, all the better." Jiraiya smiled, "then I better get going." He climbed out the window and disappeared.

**Kirigakure Outskirts**

Hannya Kamen walked into a small village that was miles away from the fighting. The villagers were talking about the civil unrest and he sat nearby them, "have you heard? The rebellion is retreating. I've heard from someone they walked into a trap and lost a lot of men." He sat there listening on the conversation. "If the rebel leader gets caught, the war might be over."

Another person joined in, "do you know why the war started in the first place?" An old lady said, "I think it was because the fourth Mizukage decided to kill all the ninja clans. They have something called kekko... kekkai... uhhh kekkei genkai. That's it." The old man scratched his cheek, "what's a kekkei genkai?"

"I don't know, but the ninjas sure hate it."

Hannya Kamen paid his bill and left the stand. He didn't want to be involved with the war, at the same time he didn't like what was happening in the area. A lot of people will get killed because of this, as many civilians might have a kekkei genkai without knowing. He was here for a different reason.

As he walked back to the harbour, a feeling of chakra influx flowed through the air. 'I have to ignore it. I have other things to do.' Before the masked man noticed, he started moving that direction, 'damn it.'

"Hurry up! We need to catch them!" The leader of the group shouted. They were chasing down the rebel leader and the two bodyguards. If this plan was successful, then the leader will definitely get a promotion. He, Akebino Shonin, younger brother of the legendary Swordsman, Akebino Jinin will capture Terumi Mei and be rewarded with his brother's famed sword, Kabutowari. He was and always will be the next wielder of that sword. He smirked with anticipation, "C'mon you lazy bastards and get moving! They will escape if you don't hurry up!"

The redheaded beauty known as Terumi Mei was injured from the ambush her enemies had set up. She held on her side as it bled. She hated herself for falling into such an obvious trap. Her cause would be lost if she fell into enemy hands. Her two bodyguards were in a defensive stance while she leaned on a tree. They knew they couldn't outrun Yagura's forces.

Akebino Shonin was the first to arrive and soon followed his subordinates. "Well well well. Look what we have here? Three wanted criminals, and one of them is a Shinobigatana | Ninja Swordsmen. You three are under arrest for treason. If you resist arrest, deadly force will be used." The two bodyguards drew out their weapons, "Terumi-sama, we'll hold them off while you escape." She was shocked at what they said, "Ao, Chojuro, don't do this. We need to escape together!" Ao laughed at her naivety, "Can't you see Terumi-sama? We can't escape, at least not all of us. You need to live. Our cause will be lost without you. Our sacrifice will be in vain." Chojuro and Ao dashed towards the enemy forces with utmost speed.

Akebino Shonin smirked at their futile attempt and thought to himself, 'this won't last long.' He noticed someone looking at them. He turned his head to see the mysterious figure. The mystery person wore a Hannya mask. Shonin's eyes widened, 'is that the Hannya Kamen?' Mei noticed the same person, and she also looked towards that direction. Akebino Shonin smiled nervously; he heard the rumours of this man. This legendary figure, that caused trouble even for Yagura himself. "Hannya Kamen, what are you doing here?" The person said nothing. Akebino Shonin twitched nervously, "we are not in your territory. Let us be." Again he said nothing. The person just stared into his eyes. "How about this; if you join forces with us. If you capture this fugitive, I'm sure Yagura-sama will reward you."

The person then stared into Mei's eyes. The stare pierced into Mei's own eyes. She felt scared from the stare yet there was no Sakki | Killing Aura around the man. The man finally said something, "Why do you want to capture her?" Shonin smiled, "This person is a wanted fugitive. She goes against Yagura-sama. Yagura-sama wishes Mizu no Kuni to be cleansed of -" The man cut him off; "I know what Yagura wants." Shonin continued to smile, "then don't you agree that this place to be cleansed? It will be a better place to live knowing that there's no tainted blood flowing around?" The man chuckled, "killing innocent people is something I wouldn't ever consider. Leave now before I kill you all." Mei was surprised by the man's action. She also felt relieved that she had someone protecting her. Someone strong...

Akebino Shonin's hand began to shake, the Sakki | Killing Aura from the person was ridiculous in size, "D-don't get in our way." He tried to threaten the masked person. Hannya Kamen moved to a better position for fighting. He was only a few yards away from Akebino Shonin. Shonin reached for his katana.

Shonin tried to fully draw out the katana from its scabbard. Hannya Kamen immediately stopped him from doing so. He blocked his hand's path. Hannya Kamen quickly pushed him back. Shonin was on his back and he quickly got back up. Again he tried to draw his weapon. He was able to this time, however by the time he noticed his presence it was too late. Hannya Kamen disarmed him and started pummelling with his fists. Two of Shonin's subordinates began making hand seals, Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu | Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique.

Hannya Kamen leapt back and had one of his hands in a hand seal, Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu | Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. Hannya Kamen's jutsu destroyed the other two. Hannya Kamen jumped on the Water Dragon's head and performed more hand seals, Suiton: Mizuchi Matsuri no Jutsu | Water Release: Water Dragon Festival Technique. The Water Dragon that he rode no grew in size, its body darkened and its eyes glowed red. It smashed into the enemy ninjas. Many ninjas washed away from the force of the flowing water.

The others hid themselves in the trees. Shonin wanted to fight him head on. He leapt off from the trees and landed on the muddy ground. He had a katana in each hand. Shonin quickly ran towards Hannya Kamen. Within striking distance swung his swords at him wildly but systematically. Hannya Kamen dodged each swing with finesse while he waited for a chance to counterattack. The masked man saw a chance. With a simple palm thrust to the chin and quick blows to the ribs and a final side kick to the chest. Shonin was sent flying into the air.

Hannya Kamen took one of the swords and raised it to the sky. "This is your end." With his other hand in a hand seal, Raiton: Gohiraishin no Jutsu | Lightning Release: Great Lightning Rod Technique. A great bolt of lightning made its way towards the person and it split and took 4 paths in the shape of a cross. The lightning burnt the land and trees. There were nothing left but small patches of fire here and there. Mei slid from the tree trunk and sat on the ground, 'we're saved.' Hannya Kamen looked at them, "you should take her to a hospital."

He disappeared before anyone could say anything.

Terumi Mei left the hospital. It was a few weeks after she saw the Hannya Kamen. She couldn't stop thinking about him. The mysterious aura around him intrigued her. His strength left her breathless. She talked to several other ninjas about this person to learn more about him. However they knew as little about the person as she did. There were also outlandish rumours about him as well. One of them was that every full moon, he would seek out women, seduce her and impregnate her. She scoffed at that idea; there was no way that could be true. 'Right?' She blushed at the idea; the idea to have him as a husband and to have a cute child with him.

The more she thought about it, the more she blushed until her face was as red as a tomato. She giggled to herself as she walked towards the main campground. Everyone was talking about how a mysterious figure saved their leader from capture. The kunoichi thought of this man as their prince charming here to end the fighting. The men were kind of jealous; to see all the women talk about that person. "This Hannya Kamen must be ugly because of the mask he wears." "Or that he wants to hide his identity... And he might be extremely handsome." Which the women rebutted the men's statement.

"Terumi-sama, I'm glad you are here. We need to talk about upcoming battle plans. Sources have it that Yagura is trying to force us into a corner by pushing up along the shore..." The redhead wasn't paying attention while one of her advisors spoke, there was too much on her mind. "... We need to take action now. If we directly confront Yagura right now, we can scare them off enough for some breathing space between us and them." Another advisor jumped in, "We can't take that option. Our forces are too small. Also we will be up against Yagura himself. Remember he's a jinchuuriki."

"Then what do you think we should do? We don't have a lot of options here."

"Hannya Kamen..." Mei said to herself. All of her advisors looked at her oddly.

"What about this Hannya Kamen?" one of them said.

"Perhaps we can hire him to fight for us..." Another added in.

One scoffed at the idea, "Where are we going find him? Even if we did, he's only one man. How much can he do against an entire force of ninjas?"

"He may be one man, but if we can get him on our side. He will be a valuable trump card to us."

"Then this is truly our only option."

Mei stopped daydreaming, "what have we decided on?" The advisors all agreed, "We must find this Hannya Kamen persuade him to help us fight Yagura." Mei was shocked, "how are we going to convince him to fight for us? We don't even know where he is right now."

"That's why we will go back to where he fought Akebino Shonin to search for clues. Finding him is our top priority." Mei wanted to see him again, "Then I will go alone. If too many people went to the scene, they might trample on clues." Everyone tried to reason with her but to no avail.

The redhead arrived at the scene. All the trees were burnt to a crisp and the ground dried up. While she was looking around, she felt someone's presence around the area. Without thinking, Mei hastily moved towards that general direction.

Mei soon found herself at the entrance to a small fishing village. She didn't know if the presence was in the village or just passed through it. She walked in with slight caution.

Hannya Kamen knew he was being followed. He snuck into the fishing village and quickly changed clothes. He saw Terumi Mei enter the village. He smirked slightly, 'what should I do with her? I could lead her on a wild goose chase or I could actually meet with her...'

While observing the redhead beauty, he noticed a man with great stature. 'What is Jiraiya doing here?' The toad sage started talking to people in the village. 'He might be after me.' Jiraiya saw Mei walking around searching for something. He instantly went into pervert mode. "Hey baby, what's a cute girl like you doing around here?" She wasn't paying attention to him. Jiraiya tried again, "Hey, you want to have a nice time? I have _magic_ powers."

Mei was now annoyed at his advances, "Piss off before I destroy you!" Hannya Kamen tried to hold in his laughter. He always found Jiraiya's so called moves humorous. Jiraiya made one final attempt, but before he could say anything Mei sacked the toad sage as hard as she could. Jiraiya dropped on ground crying and whimpered, "You didn't have to do that."

Hannya Kamen left the village before they notice him. Mei quickly noticed the presence disappeared. She leapt to a nearby tree to get a greater view of the area. She felt the movement and soon followed.

She moved as fast as she could and saw that he waited for her. She stood in front of him trying to hide for fear. "What do want from me?" He asked. Mei gathered her thoughts before she spoke, "I want you to help us with our cause." Hannya Kamen wasn't surprised, "why should I help you?" "Our cause is to save people from Yagura's persecution. Lots of people have already died. I want to end the bloodshed. Don't you agree with our cause?"

Hannya Kamen spoke emotionlessly, "I'm here for my own cause. I have no time for this." Mei became desperate, "We can offer you a large sum of money." The man scoffed, "If I wanted money, I would've joined Yagura. Besides I'm pretty expensive. It can't simply be bought with money."

"What can we do? Our cause needs you."

Hannya Kamen thought about this, "How about this, let's play a game." Mei was a little suspicious, "what sort of game?" The man smiled even though she couldn't see it, "It's a simple game of tag; if you can tag me within 15 minutes. I will help you with your cause free of charge. Do you agree?" Mei was confident with her skills, "I agree." Hannya Kamen took out a timer from his pocket, "Ready? Set. Go!" The masked man disappeared instantly before Mei could touch him. He leaned on a tree not far from the redhead, 'I need to trap him somehow. Clearly he's faster than me.'

The redhead charged at him with all she's got. Hannya Kamen knew she planned a trap; she wouldn't just rush in like that again. He leapt back only to realize there was two more of her behind him, 'Mizu Bunshin, very interesting.' the masked man jumped straight into the air. Mei thought she had the man cornered. There was no way he can change his trajectory in mid-air. The man had his hands in the form of a seal. Clone versions of him landed and blocked all the attempts to tag the real one. The real Mei snuck in and tagged what she thought was the real Hannya Kamen, and it turned out that it was fake as well.

The clones from both sides expired and went away. Hannya Kamen snuck up behind her, grinning to himself. He reached out to grab a handful of the redhead ass cheeks. She quickly leapt away, and turned around, "W-what are you doing!" She shouted while covering her butt with her hands. Hannya Kamen shrugged, "just having some fun while I wait for you to fail." She blushed, "you can't just do that. My butt isn't your toy." Hannya kamen crossed his arms and said, "Are you going to continue?" The redhead was a little angry, "I will win this game and then I will work you like a dog for doing that!"

Mei gave into her rage and restlessly charged at him. He laughed to himself as he was enjoying this moment. Every miss she made was a perfect chance for the Hannya Kamen to touch her inappropriately. When he does so, the redhead's face would burn red and get angry. She got so angry she performed a ninjutsu attempting to kill him, Futton: Komu no Jutsu | Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique. Hannya Kamen jumped on a tree to see the effects of this technique, 'huh, a corrosive mist. This is interesting.' Mei jumped directly at him with her fist cocked back. She tried to punch him in the face; Hannya Kamen dodged and jumped down to the ground. The lingering effects of the mist were still there.

Mei didn't want to tag him anymore, she wanted to destroy him. She stopped thinking her mission to bring him to help them with their cause, Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu | Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. The water dragon rose from the ground and brought itself high in the air. With Mei's command, the dragon smashed down to where the man stood. She thought her attack worked as he stood there without moving. Her anger washed away until pair of arms wrapped around bringing her into a hug, "my, you're very angry aren't you?" She was shocked, "L-let go of me." Hannya Kamen rests his head on her shoulder, "I don't want to. Mmm you smell nice." Her cheeks blossomed at his comment, "I said let me go." He hugged her tighter, "why should I?" She stammered, "I-I don't know you." Hannya Kamen let go of her and started walking away, "where are you going? What about our game?" He laughed, "The time limit ended like 10 minutes ago. So I'm going home now."

She completely forgot about the game. What happens now? How will she explain to her advisors that she failed? Her eyes began to water, "I'll help you." She looked up, "what?" He turned around and moved towards her, "I said I'll help you." That surprised her, "why would you? What about the game?" He chuckled, "I was just messing around with you. Then you started crying... I felt a bit bad." "I was not crying! I just got some dirt in my eyes. Also you felt bad for making me cry but not molesting me!" He shrugged, "pretty much. Also I want something in return."

"What do you want in return?" She asked. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you when you become the new Mizukage. I'll leave for now. I'll find you when the time is right." She grabbed onto his hand, "wait, at least let me tell you what we are planning to do. We are planning to-" He cut her off; "You are planning to attack Yagura head on when he's commanding his army directly." Mei gave the man a look, "how did you know?" He looked at her, "it's pretty much the only option you have if you want to end the war right? If this chance slips by; your forces will be overrun by them." "Then what should we do?" She asked. "Yagura is a jinchuuriki. There's no secret about that. I need to prepare myself if I want to kill him. If you want me to go with you to guarantee my service, I'll go." He answered. "You need to come with me so we can make plans." Hannya Kamen followed her back.

**Rebellion Base Camp**

Everyone heard a mysterious figure had arrived there. Some thought it was reinforcement from Konohagakure while others thought it might just be that legendary being. The masked man entered the tent where the advisors are. "Gentlemen, I have returned with the Hannya Kamen." Mei said proudly. They looked at the man, measuring him up with their eyes. Something told the masked man that they were not impressed. What did they expect, as he was only one man. One of the advisors scoffed, "This was our plan? This one man? How is he going to stop Yagura?"

Mei answered for him, "He said he has a way to stop him." He laughed, "Yagura is a monster, he's a demon container. How do you stop that?" Hannya Kamen answered himself and stopping Mei sense of anger, "Either you rely on me or have Yagura steamroll over you. I'm willing to help but being judged from you really does make me reconsider. So you have two options here. Choose one."

He spat on the ground, "tsk fine, either way we are going to die. At least I'll die honourably in battle with a fighting chance than being overrun and decimated." The masked man was glad, "Tell me the time and place where you will strike." They hovered over the map, "This is where we will strike. Our sources indicate that Yagura will pass through this body of water before making their way into our territory. It will at most take three weeks' time before they press on and surround us."

Hannya Kamen noticed a tiny island in the middle, "We ambush them here." He pointed to the island. Mei asked, "Why there? It's better to fight them on our own turf." He had his own reasons, "This is the perfect place to defeat Yagura." The redhead was shocked, "You're fighting Yagura on your own? That's crazy you definitely need help." The others agreed. "Again, either you trust me on this or lose the battle. Yagura's forces are nearly twice as big as yours. You need to be there with them fighting. I need you and your forces to separate Yagura from his army. Fighting him alone is the best chance for you to win." Mei and her advisors agreed with some doubt, "fine, we will give you our trust, but we want something in return." Hannya Kamen looked at them deeply into their eyes, "what do you want?"

"We want know about you. Blind faith in someone we know absolutely nothing about is a big risk for us. Our own men will doubt us when we tell them the plan."

Hannya Kamen reluctantly agreed, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

Mei said, "Where are you from? I doubt you are from Kirigakure." Hannya Kamen was a little surprise, "why do you doubt that I'm from here?" "No one around here has blond hair." She stated. The masked man smiled even though they can't see his face, "I'm not from Kiri. I was originally from Konoha." He started walking out, "excuse me but I have to prepare myself."

Hannya Kamen stopped in front of the fishing village. There stood Jiraiya waiting for him, as if he knew the masked man would show up soon. Hannya Kamen took off his mask, "It's been a while, Jiraiya." The toad sage smirked, "it has brat." the man walked into the village and soon Jiraiya followed. "What do you want from me, Jiraiya?" The toad sage didn't want to get straight to the point just yet, "Naruto, how have you been? How's retirement from being a ninja treated you?" Naruto chuckled at this attempt to ease the conversation before he says no.

"Jiraiya, I do kind of know what you want. Orochimaru attacked Konoha and killed the Hokage. Now the elders want you to find another candidate to be the Hokage other than you." Jiraiya wasn't surprised at all; Naruto still had his own intelligence network up. "Fine, let's talk about that. The elders want me to be the next Hokage, but I don't want that. So I suggested Tsunade. Now I want your help to convince Tsunade to be the next Hokage." Naruto laughed, "You actually think Tsunade would want to be the next Hokage. You know for a fact she'll say no. "

"That's where you come in. She likes you more than me. Just use your charms and she'll agree to whatever you say." He raised an eyebrow, "This has to be your worst idea yet. Besides you don't even know where she is." "I have my intelligence network look for her right now. Sooner or later, I'll find her." Said Jiraiya. "That may be, but I have something important to do here." said Naruto. "You're fighting in the war and there's something that captivated you that's just outside of Mizu no Kuni." Jiraiya stated without a doubt. "Your intelligence network is pretty up to date as well. So what now?" Said Naruto. Jiraiya sighed, "it looks like I can't force you to come with me-" Naruto jumped in, "I'll come, after I'm done with this place."

Jiraiya smiled, "really! Great, I don't have to be the Hokage then." "Just because I'm helping doesn't mean your plan, so to speak, will work. I'm pretty sure we both know why she left Konoha in the first place." Naruto said. Jiraiya nodded, "I guess first thing's first. I'll go find her. When I do, I'll send a messenger to you." Naruto and the toad sage shook hands as a sign of agreement. Before Jiraiya left, "you are really going to fight Yagura. You know he's a jinchuuriki who can completely control his beast right?" The blond nodded, "yeah, but I have a plan. Even if he can control his beast doesn't mean he has no weaknesses." Jiraiya looked back at him, "well good luck to you and try not to die."

Mei stood there with her advisors, the two bodyguards and her army, 'this is it. It's time to end the fighting.' One of her advisor had his arms folded across his chest, "where's our trump card." He sounded a little bitter. "Just wait, he'll come." Mei said. In the distance she saw a man with a mask on, he was carrying something on his back. The redhead was relieved. Seeing him brings a little security for her. Hannya Kamen seemingly teleported to where she stood. She was more interested in the thing he was carrying. Some people showed doubt while others, mainly females showed hope.

They saw the legendary being. He stood in front of them. The masked man, "are you ready?" Mei nodded, "Men! Move out!" They got on their ships and headed out into the water. The Rebellion will ambush Yagura on the island. They will leave Yagura to the Hannya Kamen. A simple plan but it does not mean it is actually that simple. Yagura's army was much larger than the Rebellion's.

Mei with her binoculars saw their enemy. "Men! At arms!" Certain ninjas on each ship casted a ninjutsu which covered them with mist. Everyone else got their weapons ready. The masked man stood there, just waiting for the battle. It has been a while since he fought his last major battle. Still he was confident.

"Yagura-sama, the traitors are coming this way on ships!" One of the messengers said. Yagura sat on his throne, 'they dare attack me head on?' He picked up his weapon, "prepare for battle." As he walked out of his room.

The battle has already started. Yagura's own men were fighting off the invaders. As they head for the nearby island. Yagura jumped off the island and landed on the island. There sat the man he fought a while ago. 'The Hannya Kamen huh; he's helping the traitors." Yagura charged his enemy. As soon he got close enough to attack, using his staff he tried a side sweep. The masked man jumped into the air with his hands in a hand seal, Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu | Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique. A surge of water sprouted from the ground and shot straight into the air.

Reaching maximum height, it streams down towards the Mizukage attempting to crush him. The Mizukage shot forward so he could be under the masked man. He would strike him down when he was within range. Hannya Kamen saw through the plan so he sucked in a large amount of air. Being close enough to the sand, he exhaled where a large gust of wind blew up sand. The Mizukage covered his face. When the sand settled down, he looked around seeing the man disappeared. A hand grabbed him by his ankles not letting go while another one ran towards ready to cut him with his kunai.

Yagura struck his staff into the ground which caused a wall of water to raise, Suiton: Suijinheki | Water Release: Water Encampment Wall. Hannya Kamen backed away while Yagura destroyed the hands that grabbed him. Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri | Water Release: Rising Water Slicer. Streams of water broke through the wall and jetted towards him. Yagura quickly deflected and destroyed them. The masked man came in from the side this time. Yagura swiped him with the staff from all directions. He blocked the blows and countered with a kick. Yagura blocked it and he was tired. He needed some assistance. Yagura stood still for a few seconds and drew out the bijuu's chakra. The blond wasn't expecting he would use it so soon. He would have to step it up himself. He disappeared. Before Yagura can react, the masked man low on the ground kicked him in the chin and launched him into the air.

Yagura still stunned from the blow. Hannya Kamen was in front, in the air, Junsei Renge | Perfect Combo. He pummelled Yagura with his fists until midway until the ground, which then he axe kicked him. Yagura crashed into the ground and caused a mini crater. Yagura got up mildly hurt from the combo. He drew more of the bijuu's chakra Yagura transformed. Yagura charged him with his own taijutsu combo. Hannya Kamen blocked and dodged the strike. Sangosho | Coral Palm. Yagura hit him in the chest area. The masked man fell back and his chest felt weird. Coral started growing where the hit landed. The coral restricted his movements slightly. He swatted away the coral and continued to fight. He performed some hand seals, Suiton: Mizuchi Matsuri no Jutsu | Water Release: Water Dragon Festival Technique. A water dragon quickly rose and charged Yagura. The speed of that technique was faster than Yagura had anticipated.

The dragon took him in its mouth and dragged him around. It shot up into sky and then smashed down into the ground. Yagura was in a daze, the bijuu's chakra absorbed some of the damage. The blond was in his face again. He beated him nonstop, and with a final kick, Yagura was sent flying and smashed into a tree. The coral grew to the point where most of his chest and abdomen. It slowed down his movement almost by half. The blond brought out some steel wire to tie up Yagura to the tree stump. More bijuu chakra leaked out. The steel wire couldn't hold him down. It snapped and Yagura got up.

Out of options, Hannya Kamen decided there was only one thing to do. Sparks of lightning burst around him, his eyes focused on Yagura, Raiton: Raijin | Lightning Release: Lightning Blade. Lightning burst out of his fingers and joined to create one big bolt of blue lightning. The lightning seared the Mizukage and started turning to ashes. Even more bijuu chakra leaked out, 'something is wrong... Shit! I must have destroyed the seal before he died.' Isobu the three tailed demon came crawling out.

Mei felt the dark chakra. She looked up and saw the demon. "Look!" one of the ninjas shouted, "Yagura-sama released the demon. Victory is at hand!" Another shouted, "You traitors will pay with your lives. Yagura-sama will punish you all."

Hannya Kamen lured the demon to the middle of the island. He needed to seal him now. The demon attacked him while it chased. It was still very confused. Hannya Kamen summoned several kage bunshin to distract while he positioned and prepared himself.

The kage bunshins instantly destroyed from its attacks. It opened its mouth and chakra began to form. It made a giant black ball of chakra. 'Shit! Bijuudama | Tailed Beast ball!' The masked man had to stop and dodge the attack. The attack obliterated almost half the island. The blond quickly unrolled the scroll he carried on his back. Fuinjutsu: Seikijin | Sealing Technique: Holy Trees Encampment. Glowing trees popped out of the ground and began to wrap itself around the demon. The beast roar as it has its chakra sucked away. The trees grew several hundred feet high and were covered in archaic characters.

The dark chakra around the island evaporated. Everyone wondered what happened; Isobu the demon disappeared and replaced with a giant glowing tree. Hannya Kamen appeared before them, "I killed Yagura and sealed the Bijuu." He threw the staff to them. The rebellion cheered and with their morale boost. Yagura's forces ran while the Rebellion cheered and chased. Hannya Kamen left the area undetected.

The blond may his way back to the fishing village, 'I don't think I can make my way back to the island.' He disposed of his mask and went into an inn. The innkeeper saw the man which made him smile. It had been a while since he saw a guest, "welcome young man. How may I help you?" The look on his face showed that he was tired and out of breath. It looked like he ran 100 miles, "can I get a room for the night?" The innkeeper clapped his hands together with happiness, "of course, of course. We have many rooms here. Come, follow me and I'll show you to your room."

Naruto sailed to the island to continue his research, until something caught his eye. It was a large movement of ninjas happening nearby. The boat turned and moved towards them.

"Hurry up we need to move these documents to the new base. Orochimaru-sama will not tolerate lateness." The head ninja shouted. Naruto hid himself behind a cover of trees and bushes, he overheard them. Knowing there was one of Orochimaru's research labs around was interesting. The white snake's research on humans was taboo but had some worth. Certain ninja villages would reward handsome to get their hands on them. The blond wouldn't sell them but keeping them was something else. Naruto snuck passed the guards and went inside the base.

Multiple ninjas guarded the place. Some were gossiping, "Did you hear? Uchiha Sasuke has been marked by Orochimaru-sama... However the invasion failed and Orochimaru-sama lost his arms..." Naruto smirked, he knew Orochimaru overestimated Konoha. Naruto quickly appeared in front of them, and with a couple of quick strikes, the guards passed out without making a sound.

The blond entered the guarded room, 'what the... this is a prison cell.' Most of the prisoners looked half dead, 'I'll free them later.' Naruto knew what they were doing here; Orochimaru was doing human experiments on them. As he left, he heard footsteps in the distance. Naruto hid away somewhere. The head ninja and two others walked passed him, "Sir, what do we do with the prisoners?" The head ninja said, "Dispose of them, they are no use to us now. Orochimaru wants a batch of new prisoners." "What do we do to the base when we clear the base?" The other asked. "We will need to use it again at some point. Just keep this place hidden and guarded." The head ninja answered, "Are the documents ready to go?" "We have it all packed. Do we really need all those duplicates?"

"Yes, Kirigakure ended their civil war and they might focus on us now. We're relocating the data to this location." The head ninja handed one of them a piece of paper with coordinates on it. Naruto headed to another direction, getting his hands on the documents sounds important right now. He searched the entire place until he found the last room. It was bigger than the other rooms, it looked more important as well. He slowly opened the door to peer inside. It was empty. Naruto walked in and gently closed the the door. There on the table, he saw a large scroll. 'This must be it.' He unscrolled it, and a large array of complex archaic symbols. It was a storage scroll.

He tied the ribbon from one end to the other and carried it on his back. His chakra senses warned him that several ninjas headed his way. Naruto leapt to the ceiling and hung there. The ninjas opened the door and walked in. He they noticed the scroll was missing, "sound the alarms. We have an infiltrator." The sirens went off immediately. Several drew out their weapons and began to search for the infiltrator. Naruto waited for an opportunity to strike and run. There was only one ninja that stood at the doorway, it was the head ninja. Naruto landed on the ground, "you were waiting for me." The head ninja, who had grey hair, looked at the man, "you're the so called Hannya Kamen." Naruto looked at the ninja, "you were a Konoha ninja. I'm guessing you changed sides."

The head ninja smirked, "If you know that, does that make you the same, a former Konoha ninja as well." "I might be a former Konoha ninja, but I'm retired. I'm not a wanted criminal." The grey haired ninja smirked, "It's all about perspective. Besides I was never a Konoha ninja to begin with. I have always been loyal to Orochimaru-sama."Are you sure?" Naruto said, "I remember you being involved with a person named Nono. In fact those glasses once belonged to her." The grey haired ninja narrowed his eyes, "for you to know that, you must be one of Danzo's men."

Naruto chuckled, "I said I'm a former Konoha ninja which means I worked for the Third. I also know a lot of things about you. Your name is Yakushi Kabuto. You were officially ranked as a genin. You officially completed 191 missions for Konoha, 163 of those are D-rank and 28 C-ranked. Of course let's not forget you are the sole survivor of the Battle of Kikyo Pass. You hidden a lot of your abilities, in a full out battle, you are as strong as let's say Hatake Kakashi." Kabuto was annoyed, for him to know so much. He was not as simple as he seems, "let's end the chit-chat. Surrender the scroll and I might let you live." Naruto was surprised at the change of mood, "you seem a little angry. I'm sorry but I want this scroll. When I want something, nothing stops me from taking it."

Kabuto pulled out a surgeon's scalpel for a weapon. He aimed for Naruto's neck. The blond leaned back slightly and grabbed Kabuto's arm. He pulled him in and threw him over his shoulder. Kabuto flipped and landed on his feet. He noted his insane strength and reflex. Naruto didn't bother fighting him. Leaving was what he wanted. Kabuto charged in and ready to stick his weapon into the blond's back thigh muscle. Naruto lashed out a side which stopped Kabuto's advance. He then jumped back with his hands in a hand seal, Kokuangyo no Jutsu | Bringer of Darkness Technique. Kabuto loses his sight on the perpetrator. He tried to break the illusion as fast as possible. Naruto snuck out of the base when he freed the entire prisoner cell. That caused a mass influx of confusion.

For the next few days, rumours of Orochimaru spread around Kirigakure. Kiri ninjas moved around the area. The fact that a wanted criminal was right under their nose did not look good for them. Ninja secrets from their village could have been leaked to the outside world.

After weeks of research and improvement of his skills Naruto heard word from Jiraiya. The blond heard that the toad sage found where Orochimaru's main base was. By influence and threat, the Daimyo of Ta no Kuni, authorized the founding of Otogakure. It was right beside Hi no Kuni, the perfect place for his plans. The mark on Uchiha Sasuke's neck was also his doing. Jiraiya had no information on how to remove it.

The toad sage also found Tsunade, she was in a town near Konoha. Sources indicated she owed a lot of debt. That didn't surprise Naruto. He wore a necklace he won from Tsunade several years ago when he was still a ninja employed by Konoha. Tsunade said that necklace was cursed and it was the source of bad fortune. Naruto wore for several years, nothing bad had happened. He remembered when he won the bet between her and him. She was so cocky that she would win. The higher the hope you had, the farther the drop they said. The crushing defeat made Tsunade drink into a drunken stupor.

Naruto left the island that was his home even if it was temporary. He took the scroll that he stolen from Orochimaru with him. The number of ninjas around had increased in the area. Sneaking out will not be a hindrance for him. He heard Terumi Mei will be coronate as the fifth Mizukage today. 'Seeing Mei one last time wouldn't hurt.' Naruto snuck into Kirigakure, it certainly was different the last time he was here. People were rebuilding everything including their lives. Corpses were buried and honoured. Orphans scattered the streets. Most of them stayed in orphanages and most of them didn't even know their names or if they have family relatives left.

On the roof, he looked down at Mei, everyone cheered at the end of her speech. The council elder gave her the Kage's honoured headdress. The celebration led into the night, and Mei just finished celebrating with her advisors. Naruto stood beside the entrance of the bar, "It's been a while, Mei." She quickly turned when she heard his voice, something that she would never forget, "Hannya Kamen, what are you doing here? How did you get in?" Naruto chuckled, "getting in is simple. I'm here to tell you I'm leaving." A sense of sadness was felt in her voice, "why? For how long?" Naruto said, "I promised someone I'd help him with something. As for how long, I don't know." Mei felt her lip muscles twitch making a frown, "I want you to stay." She said in a quiet voice.

Naruto couldn't quite hear her, "what was that." "What about your reward?" She said quickly. The blond forgot about that part. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. You can forget it. I was just messing with you. Anyways, I have to leave now." She grabbed his hand, "wait, can you go tomorrow. I want to celebrate with you." Before Naruto can say anything, Mei wrapped her arms around Naruto's chest, "I want to be with you, even if it's just tonight." "You like me." The blond said. She laid her head on his back, "I do. There's something about you i find very charming, it might be because of your mysterious and elusive nature. Girls love that, they also want something they can't have." "I like you too. Let's go back to your place." Naruto said.

Naruto laid there with a very tired Mei without his mask. When she saw his face for the first time, she blushed a whole lot. He was very handsome and reminded her of someone. She couldn't quite remember. Mei cuddled closer to the blond and their skin touched. Naruto wrapped his arm around her to bring her closer. He kissed her forehead, "you're an amazing woman you know that." Mei moved in closer, she began to suck and kiss Naruto's neck and collarbone, "and you're an amazing man. There's something about you and that mask that made you alluring." He stroked her cheek, "am I still alluring?" The redhead giggled like a schoolgirl. "not anymore, after we had been through. Now I know you're just a horny yet powerful ninja. You are very dominant."

Naruto pretended to sound hurt, "hey, I thought you like getting fucked by me." Mei moved so she was on top of him, "I never said I didn't. Oh look who's waking up." She felt the blond's penis harden. Mei turned around and got on her hands and knees. Naruto smiled as she presented herself. He reached over to touch her ass. Mei moaned as he massaged it, "mmm, that feels good." Naruto also got on his knees; he spread Mei's ass cheek wide open. Naruto gently prodded her vagina but not fully going in. He wanted her to beg for it.

The clitoris was rubbed constantly by Naruto's manhood, "ahhh Naruto-kun, please stop teasing me. I want it inside me." He continued to rub the vagina and her backdoor, "where do you want it? You're not being clear." Mei turned her head over her shoulders. "I want it inside my pussy. It's aching." Naruto looked at her pleading eyes. He finally stuck it inside. "Ahh." she moaned, "I can feel it inside me. Oh my! It's so big!" He started moving in and out, "oh man, you're so wet and tight. We just finished an hour ago." The volume of Mei's voice increased, "Naruto, fuck me harder! Pound me harder!" The blond increased the power and speed of the thrusting. The sound of flesh slapping against each other and the mildly loud moan from Mei echoed throughout the room. Naruto sped up even more as he was about to climax. His thrusts were shorter and faster. Mei as well can feel her build up as well. She tried to hold it in as long as possible, "N-Naruto-kun, I can't hold it in much longer. I have to cum soon." Naruto gasped, "Mei-chan, same here, let's cum at the same time!"

Mei lost all strength in her arms and slipped while Naruto leaned in, forcing himself into the deepest part of his mate. He then blew his seed which hastily flowed into her. Mei could feel the warm seed inside. She enjoyed that feeling. She loved it even more knowing it was Naruto that was ploughing and filling her up with his seed. Naruto pulled out of her and sat down. He was breathing deeply. Mei turned around and looked at her lover's semi-soft penis. She moved in closer and took it in her mouth. Naruto groaned enjoying the feeling. He had one of his hands on her head. She was cleaning and sucking his penis. The taste of her juices and his sperm left in the urethra was something she found delicious. She swallowed the left over sperm. Naruto leaned in and kissed her. Mei wrapped her hands around the blond's head. Naruto leaned in and pushed her down, "I love you." Naruto's voice was muffled.

Naruto left before Mei was awake. Everything he had was packed up. He quickly made to his destination to meet with Jiraiya. Naruto promised that he would help him to convince Tsunade to return to Konoha. It was definitely going to take some time. He landed in front of Jiraiya, "Hello Jiraiya." The toad sage stood there with his notebook out and writing something, "This is interesting. They call you the Hannya Kamen in Kiri because of the mask you wore. There had been many rumours of you as well. Like every full moon, you would come to towns and villages to seek out a beautiful young maiden. You would then seduce and impregnate her. There also rumours about you being a guardian of the land. You even dealt with Yagura the former Mizukage and fought with him in many occasions. This is very interesting indeed..."

Naruto knew where this is going, "Jiraiya, I will not be a part of your novel." "Oh come on Naruto. I'm sure my next novel will be a big hit." Jiraiya pleaded, "I'll share my earnings with you." The blond ignored his plea, "I don't like my private life being recorded." The toad sage continued trying to convince him, saying that he should be more open minded and such. Naruto simply brushed it off, "Jiraiya, I promised I'd help you, but if you keep pestering me, I'll tell Tsunade about your perverted escapades." The toad sage immediately shut his mouth, "now where is Tsunade? You said you found her."

Jiraiya smirked, "finding her wasn't easy, but she left quite a trail. All I had to do was go to gambling halls and ask if they saw said person. Of course they all said yes as she owed them a hefty sum of money." Naruto wasn't surprised at all. Everyone knew Tsunade loved to gamble, even though she was terrible at it. Her luck was something of fictional proportions. There was no way anyone can be that unlucky.

The dual arrived at a town in Hi no Kuni that was known for casinos. "Are you sure Tsunade is here?" Naruto said. "Of course, my intelligence network is world class." Jiraiya answered, "There's also a big festival going on, and I know she would be here. She likes to mooch money off people." Naruto laughed a bit. The two of them split up to look for her. Tsunade was also known to always keep moving. It was not because of her ninja intuition that told her to, but to keep debt collectors off her tail.

Naruto went one direction while Jiraiya went the other. They agreed to meet up at a hotel at night. The blond knew Jiraiya headed for the hot springs, that pervert had been complaining about the lack of motivation for a while. Naruto walked down the street enjoying himself in the crowd of people. He hasn't been this relaxed since he slept with Terumi Mei. Naruto wandered into a store, it was a camera store. The owner came to him and greeted, "welcome, how can I help you?" Naruto looked around, "I'm just browsing. This is a nice place." The owner chuckled, "yes, I opened a little while ago."

Something caught the blond's eyes, "what is that?" He looked at the camera. It was different from the others. The owner smiled, "This is a new type of camera. It's called a digital camera. This camera doesn't require film. All the photos you take are stored inside the camera. There is also a video recording option." "Very interesting," Naruto said. "Also, there's burst mode that can rapidly take five photos in succession." The blond held the camera and started playing around with the options, "I really like this camera. Are there any downside compared to the other cameras."

The owner happily answered, "One of the major downside would be the zoom. Because there's only one main lens, the zoom wouldn't be as great. But the digital camera is much smaller which makes it more portable." Naruto nodded in agreement, "alright, i decided to get it." "Wonderful!" The owner clapped his hands together, "I'll give you a discount since you seem so interested in it."

Naruto walked out of the store, a little gift for himself.

**_KABOOOOOM!_**

Naruto looked at the direction of the explosion, 'this might be bad.' With utmost speed, he headed that way.

A part of a castle had crushed by something. Tsunade stared intently into her former teammate's eyes. "Are you trying to force me?" "Of course not, I'm telling you I can bring back your loved ones if you're willing to help me." Orochimaru grinned. "Tsunade-dono, this is a once in a time opportunity. You shouldn't pass up such a wonderful chance of reunion." Kabuto added. "You, shut up!" Tsunade shouted with a hint of anger in her. Kabuto flinched. "I can't give you an answer right now." She said. "I'll give you one week." Orochimaru told her. Orochimaru and his apprentice left.

Tsunade with her fists clenched tightly, she didn't know what to do. She wasn't thinking properly. "What will you do?" She quickly turned around. Naruto stood there, it was clear he saw everything. Shizune was surprised to see him. Naruto asked again, "well, it's obvious he'll pester you into you agree. He's a snake, remember. Things will be tricky with him." Tsunade was still a little angry, "I don't need someone lecturing me." "That doesn't matter. I seriously hope you don't help him." Naruto said. "What will you do, if I do?" Tsunade said, testing him. "Then I have to stop you. Remember he's a criminal. You'll be his accomplice."

Did he seriously think about fighting her, Tsunade thought, "don't get in my way." Naruto stood in her way, "I'm trying to help you. Helping him will cause you even more trouble. If word gets out, everyone will be after your head." Tsunade tried walking past him, but he stuck his arm out, "promise me you won't help him." Tsunade tried to knock him down, but the blond leapt back. Naruto stared at her with emotionless eyes.

He went for a frontal attack. Tsunade was in position to counter it. However that attack was a feint. Naruto snuck behind her and with a quick blow to the neck, Tsunade passed out. Shizune thought they were enemies now but Naruto stopped her, "Shizune-chan, I'm not your enemy. Tsunade needs to clear her head. You wouldn't want her to go on a drinking spree." Shizune dropped her guard. Naruto picked up Tsunade and carried her in his arms, "come on, Jiraiya will be here soon. You don't want to deal with him right now." Shizune nodded and they left the area swiftly.

The toad sage arrived at the scene, 'the snake was here." He looked up to the sky, 'it'll be dark soon. I have to meet with Naruto."

Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune sat at a bar. Tsunade ordered a lot of alcohol, since Naruto was paying, "Be happy I only ordered this much." Naruto smiled, "I said it was my treat. You can drink as much as you want." This was Naruto's apology to Tsunade for attacking her. The blonde wondered why Naruto was here, "Naruto, what are you doing here? Aren't you with Konoha anymore?" She noticed Naruto wasn't wearing his hitai-ate. "I retired from being a ninja." Naruto said. This made tsunade raise an eyebrow, "why?" "I've reached so high up in the ladder which I spent the majority of my current life on. I decided to step out and enjoy what the world has to offer. Peace is what I want most." Naruto said. Tsunade smirked at naivety, "Peace is something we can never get, as long as there are greed, envy, pride, and wrath. There will be war. We humans rely on our emotions a lot."

Naruto agreed with her opinion, of course he has his own reason, "Of course you are right, but that's such a granny thing to say." Tsunade crushed the drinking glass in her hand, "what did you say." Naruto stared her with his vulpine smile, he was challenging and mocking her, "I said that was something an elderly would say. And you said it with a sound of experience." Shizune felt the chill on her spine 'did Naruto-kun want to die.' "Hey brat, there you are." A familiar voice said. Tsunade broke eye contact with Naruto and looked up, "Jiraiya what are you doing here?" Jiraiya smirked, "Tsunade, it's been a while." Shizune began to shiver, "cut the crap, what are you doing here?" The toad sage sighed, "I can't even greet an old friend of mine."

Tsunade growled, she was giving him one last chance. Jiraiya huffed, "fine, be like that. I here to bring you back to Ko-" Tsunade jumped in, "no. I'm not going." "You have to, Konoha needs a leader." Jiraiya said. "They can find someone else to do it." Tsunade interjected. Jiraiya began to nudge Naruto, "psst Naruto, you're supposed to help." "Tsunade, how about we have a tiny bet?" Naruto said. "What kind of bet?" Tsunade answered, she was careful not to fall into a trap. Naruto removed the necklace from from his neck. "I bet this and the rest of our money."

Tsunade's hand twitched, the amount of money was tempting. "What's the bet?" Tsunade agreed. Naruto gave a sly smile, "It's simple. You and I will spar. If you win, you get your necklace back and the rest of our money. If I win, you go back to Konoha and become their leader." Tsunade began to size up her opponent before making a decision. This could either be the best or worst decision she has ever made. The aura of overconfidence flowed out of the blond like a water faucet turned on, 'his cockiness might lead to his downfall and my win.' Tsunade thought to herself, "I agree to your terms." Naruto stood up, "Let's get started then."

Tsunade on her knees, she barely had enough energy to stand. She lost the spar. Naruto barely broke a sweat, his hands were on his hips, "I guess I won." Tsunade was still in shock. It would've been such an easy win for her. Naruto walked towards her, he picked her up bridal style. Their faces were pretty close. She had a slight blush on her face. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Naruto's smell was arousing. Her breathing quickened, she tried to hold her breath to stop it. She rested her head on his chest.

Tsunade and her apprentice were in a local hot spring. The two of them stayed quiet until Shizune spoke, "I guess we are going back to Konoha." Tsunade stayed quiet, flashback of her younger played in her mind. "Tsunade-sama, please get some rest." Shizune left her teacher alone. She looked up at the moon, "I don't want to go back." She said to herself.

Shizune bursts into Naruto's room, "Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama is missing!" Naruto stayed calm, "I might know where she went. Shizune-chan, go find Jiraiya."

Naruto arrived at the castle where he met Tsunade. The landscape was roughed up, 'there's a fight going on.' Naruto jumped and landed on a rooftop. Tsunade was injured, as she got into a fight with Yakushi Kabuto. The grey haired ninja was about to land the final blow before Naruto stopped him. Naruto appeared between the injured Tsunade and the attacker.

Their faces mere inches apart. Naruto had his palm on Kabuto's chest. Before kabuto could do anything, the blond thrust forward with all his weight, and Kabuto flew and tumbled on the ground. Tsunade leaned on Naruto, "Tsunade, are you okay?" "I'm fine, I just underestimated him." She coughed. The blond helped Tsunade sit down, "wait here, Jiraiya and Shizune-chan are coming." Kabuto took the chance and made his move. His hands were glowing green, it was one of his favorite techniques, Chakura no Mesu | Chakra Scalpel.

Naruto made a note about that technique, 'when Tsunade was touched by that ninjutsu, it doesn't damage the skin, but what's underneath it. The muscle was cut. With enough precision, he can aim for something vital.' Kabuto's technique combed up with his taijutsu, he was very deadly. Each attempt made at Naruto was a chance to kill him. The blond ducked and weaved through the movements. His movements were called, Kage Buyo | Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. A quick opened blow to the face stunned Kabuto. Naruto followed up with hies Jensei Renge | Perfect Combo. Kabuto's hands stopped glowing and he coughed out some blood. Naruto left him toiling in pain and confronted Orochimaru.

The white snake stood on a hill nearby. He arms were still paralysed. "To do that to Kabuto, you are very skilled and experienced." He sneered. Naruto didn't talk and instead clapped his hands together, summoning something. A katana rose from the ground. Its scabbard was a sort of maple colour and it had no guard. Naruto drew out the katana. Orochimaru had a big grin on his face, something about the blond made his excited and his blood boil. Orochimaru being all snake-like, his mouth opened considerably wide. A sword emerged. Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi | Sword of Kusanagi: Longsword of the Sky. The weapon was levitating and Orochimaru seems to be commanding it. The sword went straight towards Naruto with impressive speed. As soon as it was within range, the blond parried the attack and stood in a samurai-like stance. "A sword that can withstand my Kusanagi, that is very impressive." Orochimaru said.

Naruto grinned; he showed him a marking on his blade, a head of an Oni. "I'm pretty sure you know what this is." Naruto remarked. The white snake's eyes widened, "That icon... You have a sword made by Hattori Hanzo. A Hanzo blade." A katana made by Hattori Hanzo cannot be faked. That marking was unique only to that sword smith. "For you to have such a sword, you must be very lucky or very talented. For him to make you such a sword, you must have stood out more than anyone else." Orochimaru said, he didn't know whether he should be afraid or happy.

The white snake made the first move. The sword this time flew at a different angle. Naruto moved towards Orochimaru while countering and dodging the flying sword. Within attack range, Naruto lunged forward with his katana held high above his head. He delivered a powerful slash at Orochimaru, but Kusanagi arrived in time for block the attack. The sword vibrated as the energy from the katana transferred into it. Naruto turned his katana on its side and swept across. The blade caught on the guard of Kusanagi and he threw it away. The white snake leapt back several feet. The distance gain was advantageous for the white snake. Orochimaru's head catapulted towards Naruto. His neck was very serpent-like. Orochimaru bared his fangs, they were dripping with venom.

Naruto blocked his head attack with his katana. Orochimaru bit on it and held it in place. Kusanagi slowly started floating. The tip pointed towards the blond. Kusanagi accelerated towards Naruto. The blond took his fist and struck him in the nose. Orochimaru let go of the katana which made it in time to parry the thrust of Kusanagi. Naruto swiftly made a downwards slash which made a cut from his forehead, between the eyes and down to the chin. Orochimaru flinched in pain and his eyes were closed. Naruto ran towards the body. The white snake turned his head around to see the blond trying to attack his body. He tried to back away from Naruto, but it was too late. With a swift movement, Naruto hacked off both of his arms. "GAH!" Orochimaru screamed in pain.

The body flopped on the ground. Orochimaru needed to escape. His neck retracted to its normal length. He spewed out toxic gas from his mouth. Naruto sensed the danger from the gas and immediately backed away. As the gas cleared, the body was gone, and he also noticed Kabuto was also missing. He saw that Kabuto had gotten up and was carrying Orochimaru's body.

Jiraiya and Shizune arrived at the battleground. Naruto cleaned the blood off the blade and withdrew it into its scabbard. Shizune was healing Tsunade. She wasn't in grave danger. "Naruto are you okay? Tsunade slipped something into my drink last night." Jiraiya said. Naruto chuckled, "I know, I saw Tsunade do it." Jiraiya's jaw dropped to the ground, "why didn't you stop her!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Naruto backed away a little, "if Tsunade had to do it, then there must be some reason. I'm assuming she did it so you wouldn't peek at her when she's asleep." Jiraiya couldn't believe it. The son of his former student would do something like that. Naruto walked to Shizune, "Shizune-chan, how is Tsunade?" Shizune cleaned some of the sweat from her forehead, "Tsunade-sama will be fine. The injuries aren't too much of a problem, but she will need to rest." Naruto picked up Tsunade, "let's go back to the inn."

Tsunade jumped into a sitting position, nightmare plagued her when she was resting. She looked at the time, it was already evening. She got up so she could take a bath and go to the onsen again. Now that she was awake, Naruto plagued her mind. She unconsciously thought about him the whole time. The next thing she noticed, she was in front of his room.

She knocked on the door. The blond opened the door, "Tsunade, you're up already." She nodded, "may I come in?" Naruto moved to the side of the door indicating she was welcome. Tsunade sat in front of a table, "I came here to say, thank you for saving me from Orochimaru." Naruto sat at the opposite end from her, "no problem. It wasn't a big deal." "It's just that I don't want to go back to Konoha because-" Naruto stopped Tsunade from continuing, "because that Konoha brings a lot of bad memories, the death of your younger brother and your lover. I know, Shizune-chan told me." "Then you should understand-" Again Naruto stopped her, "no, you have to understand. Those two would never want to see you like this, wallowing in pain. They want you to be happy because they love you. If they saw you are like this, drowning yourself in alcohol and debt. They would be extremely angry and upset at you."

"How would you know that?" Tsunade asked. "No one never wants someone they care about to be in pain like that. They don't want you to stop moving forward and constantly thinking about the past. They want you to move forward. Everyone wants you to move forward, especially Shizune. She's hurt more than anyone else to see you like this." Naruto lectured her. "It's easier said than done." Tsunade said. "Of course, not doing anything isn't helping the cause. You have to confront it to get past it." The blond said. Tsunade smiled and nodded in agreement.

Naruto poured Tsunade some sake he ordered as they chatted away. "Naruto-kun, what is this?" Tsunade asked about the box on the table. "Oh, this is a new camera I bought last week. They call it a digital camera." Naruto said. "I know, Tsunade how about we test out the camera by taking pictures." She smiled at the idea, "sure." Naruto opened the box and made sure the battery was completely charged, "You'll be my first model I take pictures of." "Me?" Tsunade said, "why me?" "Because you're very beautiful and you'll make an excellent model." Naruto commented. Tsunade's cheeks bloomed at his comment. So she nodded in agreement.

"Tsunade, first I want you sit with your hands on your lap." Naruto instructed. She did what she was told, "good. Now smile." Tsunade gave the camera a gentle smile. Naruto took a couple of them at different angles. "Tsunade, can you stand up and put one of your hands on your hips. Also can you blow a kiss at the camera?" Naruto took several pictures at different angles, "very nice, you look very sexy." Tsunade blushed at bit. "Tsunade, now I want to take pictures of you, but more in a sexy model style of pics." Tsunade didn't quite understand, "don't worry, it'll be fun. You're in a cheery mood now, let's continue to chase that feeling." Tsunade liked being happy a lot more than what she felt before, "okay, let's continue with our model shoot." She giggled like a schoolgirl.

Naruto smiled, "First, I want you to turn around and bend over. I want you to turn your head as well. Give me a naughty look." Tsunade was shocked by the directions given, "Naruto-kun, I don't know... Don't they seem a little..." "Don't worry about it, we're having fun. You're in a cheery mood. Let's chase that feeling." Naruto interjected. Tsunade liked this feeling, she nodded and smiled.

She put her hands on her knees and slowly bent down. As she slowly bent over at the waist, her pants tightened around her ass. It defined the shape in detail. Naruto also noticed that there were no panty lines. She looked over her shoulder and gave a naughty look. "Very nice Tsunade, you look very sexy. No wonder they call you the most beautiful kunoichi in the world." Naruto encouraged her.

"Tsunade, can you sit on the couch over there?" Naruto asked. She plopped down and wondered what came next. "Tsunade, what do you think about this photo shoot? Are you having fun?" Naruto asked in curiosity. "I definitely enjoy it. I never knew how much fun photography would be. By the way who will be seeing these pictures?" Tsunade asked. The blond knew this was a test, "Only you and I will ever see these pictures. It'll be our secret. I promise you that." Tsunade was a little relieved.

"Tsunade, let's do more different kinds of poses? What do you think?" He asked. Tsunade agreed to it with no hesitation. "Great, do you think you can loosen your top a bit? I want to do a bra tease." Naruto said. Tsunade covered her chest, "I can't do that. It's kind of embarrassing." Naruto gave her his best smile, "don't worry, no one will see it. To make sure, I drugged Jiraiya. He'll be asleep for two days straight." Naruto wanted her to feel safe, 'she won't play if she doesn't feel safe.' Tsunade smiled that the old pervert won't be near them anytime soon.

She loosened her top which reveal something that turned the blond on. She wore a light orange partial see through bra. Her nipples are slightly hard as well. Tsunade smiled as he took pictures. "Tsunade, can you squeeze your breasts together? Oh, and blow a kiss." Naruto asked. She complied with the request. Naruto stood up and looked down at her. "Very nice," he said. The main shots he took were of her holding and squeezing her melons, and pouty lips. Naruto's penis began to harden from the sight. It was a once in a lifetime chance to see this.

"These sexy pics are indeed worthy to be considered art, but I won't show them to anyone." Naruto said, complimenting her on her looks, "You have talent and brains to be the number one ninja medic in the world, but I never knew you could also be such a sexy model." Tsunade giggled at his compliments. "Tsunade... is it possible for you to take off your top? I want you to be a like a lingerie model." Naruto spoke. She scrunched up her face thinking about it and she finally removed her top slowly. She held up her breasts with her arms under them. There was a blush on her face.

"Tsunade, can you spread your legs. I want you to hold up your wonder breasts and kiss one of them." Naruto instructed. Her pants were normal fit, but sitting down and with her legs opened like that made it tight. Naruto could see a slight camel-toe bulge. Tsunade leaned forward and gave her right breast a nice long kiss. Naruto slightly moaned from the sight. He mainly focused on her crotch and portrait shots.

"Tsunade, out of curiosity, are you wearing underwear that matches with your bra?" Naruto asked. "What! Why are you asking this?" She said. "I want to take pictures of you in your undergarments. Don't' worry, it's not like anyone would see them." He said. Tsunade nodded in agreement. Naruto smiled, "Tsunade, can you stand and turn around? I want to take pics of you undressing as well."

She complied with his wishes. She slowly bent down while taking off her pants. Naruto gasped at the glorious view. Tsunade turned around with her hands on her hips. The panties were also partly transparent. Naruto could see the hair on her crotch, "Very nice Tsunade." She took multiple poses as Naruto giggled and snapped away. She looked down and realized her thong was transparent.

She quickly covered her crotch, "I didn't know my thong was like." Naruto grinned, "it's fine. You look very sexy in them. Besides, your bra is also see-through." She checked and blushed. "Can you move your hands? I already took pictures of them. There's no point in hiding them now." Naruto said. "You're right, what's the point in covering now." Tsunade said, there was a bit of an arousal in her voice. She was enjoying the photo session. Tsunade bent over with her hands on the floor and her legs spread. Naruto noticed there was a dark point on her thong, 'she's getting wet. That's something you see everyday.'

Naruto had an idea, "Tsunade, you know since your lingerie is transparent and all. What do you about doing a nude photoshoot?" Tsunade was a little reserved at that idea, but something in her mind told her it was okay. "You were having so much fun doing the lingerie shoot. What I'm asking isn't much different from before." Naruto added, hoping she would agree. "Fine, but you have to delete all the photos when we're done." Tsunade said, trying to sound stern.

Tsunade took off her bra. Naruto, who had a major hard on for a while now, was enjoying the show and then he saw the nipples. The areolas were somewhat large but it was a light pink colour. Her nipples were big and think. He enjoyed that the most. Tsunade sat down and took off her thong. The thing hanged around her left ankle. She spread her legs apart slightly. Naruto focused in on her crotch. It was wet from being aroused. Naruto clicked away at his camera, taking as many pictures as possible. "Can you do some poses now?" Naruto asked. Tsunade moved into many positions including on her hands and knees, on her back and on her stomach.

Naruto gave his model some more sake to drink. Alcohol lowers one's inhibition, which may let Naruto do what he planned next. She drank some of it and enjoyed the feel of the liquor go down her throat. "Tsunade, do you want to continue our fun time?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sat there, naked and without a care in the world. She smiled, "sure, I'm really enjoying this. I haven't had this much fun in a while. I was little nervous and unsure at first, but not anymore." She gave the blond a sweet smile.

Naruto smiled back at her, "How about we try some acting?" Tsunade had a quizzical look on her face, "what do you mean?" "It's really easy. All we do is act on situations for the camera. Everything is all pretend. Let's try out a few first. If you like, we can continue from there." Naruto said, sounding convincing. Tsunade obliged to Naruto's wish.

"Let's do a common situation, lucky young man and sexy older woman." Naruto said with a grin, "we'll begin with the standard blowjob situation." "You want me give you a blowjob?" Tsunade asked incredulously. "No, not a real blowjob, we're pretending that you're giving me a blowjob." Naruto said reassuring her. "How do we pretend that?" She asked. "We make it look like you're about to do it." Naruto said. The blond began to strip off his clothes, "I'll hold my penis near your mouth." Tsunade stared at his naked body. It turned her on. The shape and tone of his body was like a marble statue. She then stared at his manhood. The nine inch piece pointed directly at her. Her crotch got even wetter. "Tsunade, can you kneel down here?" Naruto asked.

She slowly crawled over. She looked up into his eyes. His bright blue calmed her heart. "Tsunade, can you open your mouth and stick your tongue out?" Naruto placed his penis a few inches away from his mouth. They heard the click from the camera. "Tsunade, can you hold my penis now and do the same thing?" She nodded and held it. This time it was close enough for him to feel her breath. Naruto groaned a bit from the feeling. Naruto wanted to further than that. "Tsunade, is it possible for me to put the tip in your mouth?" She raised an eyebrow, "you want to put your penis in my mouth?" "Just the tip and it won't last long." Naruto said. She sighed, since he asked nicely, she agreed. Naruto slipped the head of his manhood in her mouth.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. She salivated while he had his cock in her. It covered his cock with a lot of saliva. He had an evil plan, "whoops!" He pretended to slip and slid more of his cock into her mouth. He had more than half his total in her mouth, "oh sorry, it was an accident I swear." He apologized. She didn't say anything, but she did give him a slight stern look, "it's fine, since it was an accident." She didn't detect his plan.

"Since i you had most of my cock in your mouth, is it okay for us to go a little further." He asked sincerely. She wondered what he wanted. "I want you to lick the underside of my cock." She wasn't too surprised. She leaned in closer. He groaned and placed a hand on her head as she licked slowly from the hilt to the tip. 'This taste quite good,' Tsunade thought as she continued to lick. She did more than she had to.

She not only licked the underside but the entire thing as well. Naruto had both hands on her head. He massaged her scalp and ran his fingers through her hair. Tsunade stopped as his cock was now completely covered in her saliva, "did that please you, photographer-san?" She asked in a jokey way. Naruto chuckled, "of course, pretty model-san. Let's move on." Tsunade agreed.

"I want you to lie on your back and I'm going to be going down on you." Naruto said. She liked that idea, "sure." She laid there with her legs spread wide apart. Naruto's mouth was barely touching her vaginal lips. He breathed warm air on it. Her voice hitched and breathed heavily. Naruto tried to get her to wet herself. Her clitoris slowly popped out. Naruto spread the labia apart with his hands, which also caused the clitoris to completely unhood itself. Tsunade didn't mind as she was enjoying herself. "Tsunade, I'm going to take it a little further." Naruto said. "Go ahead." She moaned. He rubbed her nub of nerves. "AAAH!" She moaned quite loudly. Her body shook a bit from the mini-gasm she just had. The camera continued to snap away.

Tsunade sat up and saw Naruto stroke himself a little, "Are you ready for more, Tsunade-chan?" Her face burned red. He called her so intimately, "yeah, what do we do now?" Naruto thought about it, "how about we do a little mock-fucking?" She understood the portmanteau. "How do we pretend to fuck?" He adored her enthusiasm, "it's simple. You get on your hands and knees and face the camera. I'll behind you with my hands holding on your hips. While my cock won't be inside, it'll be under you. You make moaning sounds and have your face look like you're enjoying have a cock plough you. Also, I change the camera, so it'll be video recording instead of taking automatic photos." Tsunade giggled, "This is certainly unique. I think it'll be fun. You won't show this to anyone right?" "I promise I won't show this to anyone." Naruto said.

Tsunade got in position with her legs spread. She looked back and winked. Naruto smiled, as he also took position. His penis touched her clit, and he slowly began to move. She didn't have to make the moans and the look on her face. She was actually feeling it. Both of her openings drooled. Naruto spread her asscheeks apart. He saw her sphincter twitch. He thought it would be fun to rub it. She turned head and saw that the blond was enjoying himself. As long as he didn't stick anything inside, she didn't mind. She looked back at the camera and continued what she was asked to do.

Naruto took it further and started prodding her vagina. Tsunade moved back and forth herself. She underestimated the distance between the penis and her vagina. The tip of Naruto's penis slid inside her. She tried to back away but Naruto held her in place. She stopped panicking, "Tsunade-chan, is it okay, if I took a few pics of my dick inside you." She nodded. Naruto grabbed the camera and turned off the video recording. Tsunade moved in and out herself while Naruto continuously took pics. After he was done, he knew it would be fine if he fucked her, since she's doing it herself.

He turned back on the video recording and thrusted in and out. Naruto held on tightly and drove in and out with wondrous speed. "Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum soon." She said with a lusty voice. "Then do it." Naruto gasped and he thrusted even faster. Tsunade let herself go and her juices spewed out. She lay on the floor catching her breath and she looked back at Naruto, "You didn't cum?" Naruto shook his face, "It takes a lot more to make me cum, would you like to find out how long I last?" Naruto asked with a vulpine smile on his face. Tsunade grinned back at him, "What do I need to do?"

"A nice blowjob for starters," he said. Tsunade crawled over while he stood up. She jerked his cock a little before she kissed the tip. She placed half his penis inside her mouth while Naruto place his hands on her head. She bobbed her head while maintaining a full seal over the cock. She played with the cock in her mouth with her tongue every chance she gets. "That's it baby, suck me off." Naruto groaned. "Can you deep throat it?" She opened her mouth wider and suppressed her gag reflex. Naruto's penis slid down her throat. Her nose touched his pubic hair, "Oh yeah, this is amazing."

Naruto held her head still and began to thrust in and out. Tsunade groaned as the cock penetrated her. "Oh Tsunade, I'm going to blow." Naruto said. He took out his piece and jerked off in front of her face. She closed her eyes and waited for his seed to cover her face. Naruto groaned while he blew all over Tsunade face, chest and hair. Naruto sat down as he finished. Tsunade cleaned away the seeds that was near her eyes and tasted it. Naruto had the camera in his hands, "Tsunade-chan, smile for the camera." She looked his way and gave a naughty grin. Her hands formed peace signs. She continued to eat the seeds while Naruto filmed her. She licked her hands which were covered in cum, while Naruto stared at her. Tsunade glanced at the blond's crotch, "I guess you're ready for round two."

Tsunade got on her hands and knees again. She noticed that the blond was rummaging for something. She continued to look, "Naruto-kun, what are you getting?" He found the bottle and showed her. "Lube? What do you need that for?" She asked. "I also wanted to try anal. So I thought this is as good time as any other." "I'll you let you but you have to be gentle. It's my first time." She said nervously. He opened the lid and smeared some of the lubricant on her ass cheeks, "don't worry, I'll try not to hurt you." He then poured some of it in her crack and started smearing on her rosebud.

He slid a finger one and worked it. When she was ready, Naruto rubbed some on his cock. With the amount of lube he used, Tsunade felt safe. Tsunade took a deep breath and braced for impact. Tsunade pulled away slightly but he held on. She felt her sphincter stretch from the thickness of the piece. "Ahh! Ahh!" She groaned as Naruto moved slowly. Naruto prepared Tsunade before he pushed himself all the way in. Tsunade was surprised as she felt Naruto's hip touched her ass, "It's all the way in." Naruto slowly accelerated the thrusting, "Are you enjoying it, Tsunade-chan?" She couldn't form words as her mouth stayed opened. "Tsunade-chan, I'm almost done." Naruto fucked her as fast as he could. Naruto unleashed her inside her rectum.

Tsunade could feel the heat. She turned around and lay on her back. She breathed heavily from the sex they had. Unknown to her, Naruto stealthily mounted on her stomach. Tsunade looked at him, "Naruto, you can still go?" Naruto chuckled, "Nahh, I just have a bit left inside my balls." He placed his penis between her breasts and squeezed the melons together. Tsunade held his hands as he fucked her tits. She looked the cock moving towards her. Naruto finally ejaculated what's left. "You like the pearl necklace?" Naruto laughed. She grinned at his antics.

After the two cleaned up the room and themselves, Tsunade was about to leave his room. However Naruto grabbed her hand, "don't go, I want you to stay here for the night." She was shocked, to say the least, "I don't think I should..." Naruto then attached his arms around her, "please stay." Tsunade sighed and agreed, "Naruto-kun, let's make this a onetime thing." Naruto gave her a quizzical look, "why?" "It's just that I'm too old for you. You want some young and cute. Not a 50 year old lady." She said, with some hesitation. "That's where you're wrong. Age shouldn't separate two people. Age in fact should have no play in it. If two people generally enjoy each other's company, they should stay together." Naruto lectured with an air of confidence. "I don't believe you." Tsunade tried to make Naruto regret what he said. "Release your genjutsu." Naruto instructed. "What?" Tsunade said with a stern voice, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to release the illusion that you hide your face under." Naruto spoke with dominance in his voice. She tried to resist doing it, but some aura flowed out of Naruto made her do it. "Kai" Tsunade broke off her illusion. Naruto looked at her tanned and wrinkled skin, her grey and withered hair and her dull eyes. Naruto laughed, which hurt Tsunade. "Tsunade-chan, I'm laughing because you're ugly and old. I'm laughing because for someone like to be so proud of your skills and looks. You seem to hate yourself so much. You definitely look older, but that's not a bad thing. You in fact aged like fine wine." Naruto joked. She brightened up quite a bit. "I think you're lying," said Tsunade.

The blond took her hand and place it on his crotch. She felt the size and hardness, "How are you still so hard? You said you were done." Naruto shrugged, "I guess I'm not done. Since you don't believe me, I want you to give me another blowjob without you using genjutsu to mask your face." Something pushed her on her knees and made her loosened his pants. She looked up, to see that Naruto was smiling at her. She held his cock in her mouth. She sucked on it while still looking up. Naruto cupped her cheeks and moved her hair away from her face. She continued to do some heavy sucking until Naruto blew in her mouth. She drank his seed and then cleaned his penis. She then prepared the futon which they would sleep on together.

They laid there looking at the photos and videos Naruto had taken. Tsunade's face felt a burning sensation when she saw her erotic looks she made for the camera, "Tsunade-chan, you can keep the camera, if you want to. I know you like you privacy." Naruto said. To which she hugged him, "It's fine Naruto-kun, I trust you enough, and I know you'll keep it safe." She kissed her lips.

As the sun shun through the window, the beam struck both Tsunade and Naruto's eyes. They woke up at the same time, "Tsunade-chan, you have a good sleep?" Naruto asked while he yawned. Tsunade tried to get up she couldn't. Naruto looked down on her, she was massaging her thighs, "I fucked you quite hard, huh." She gave him a stern yet playful look, "shut up." Naruto helped her, but she walked in a stiff fashion. She waddled a bit.


End file.
